Klaus Mikaelson vs the hippies
by sofia313
Summary: There's a reason why Klaus hates the 60's so much… Just a crazy one-shot.


**This is something I came up with after few sleepless nights, I apologize in advance.**

* * *

California, 1966

Klaus blinked his eyes few times before properly opening them, he felt very strange. It wasn't just his hangover, it was something else. What had he done last night? He honestly couldn't remember. Where had he been? He had no idea. How had he got home? No clue. Oh well, it happened sometimes. It was bright outside, but fortunately someone had closed the curtains, he didn't feel like getting up yet. He sighed and rolled on his side when he realized that he wasn't alone, there was someone sleeping next to him.

Her back was turned; all he saw was her long golden curls. Not bad, although he had no idea who she was. Curiously he leaned towards her in order to see her face; hopefully he had at least picked up a pretty girl… Oh dear lord! She was a he! He was a guy! Damn long haired hippie guy! Oh hell, this was the worst wake up ever… He was under the same blanket with a goddamn hippie. He hated hippies! Dear God, had he fed on a hippie? That would explain a lot, he had probably been high as a kite. No, no, no, how could he have been so stupid… He was just about to jump to his feet when a hand touched his back. Oh no, please no…

"Good morning, Moonbeam," a woman's voice purred, at least he hoped that she was a woman. Slowly he turned to his other side, thankfully his other "bunk buddy" seemed to in fact be a woman, she had a curly dark brown hair and green eyes, she was probably in her early twenties.

"What…" he muttered; she smiled and touched his cheek.

"Last night was amazing, the best night of my life," she said.

"How nice," he muttered, what the hell was going on here… Then he noticed that he wasn't in his own bedroom.

"Where the hell am I?" he snapped.

The girl looked confused.

"You're home, Moonbeam, in the commune."

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped and got into a sitting position. He was in some small room, lying on a mattress. There was no door, only a colorful string curtain. He definitely needed to get out of here.

"Woah…" the hippie guy muttered sleepily. "That was like spaced out, man."

"Shut up," Klaus hissed tensely and got up. There seemed to be flowers painted all over his body. Perfect.

"Where the hell are my clothes?"

"You burned them, man," the hippie guy replied. "You were like, you never wear clothes again. Far out, man."

This had to be a damn nightmare… The only piece of clothing Klaus saw was a short floral print bathrobe, which probably belonged to the girl. No… Unfortunately he didn't have a choice; angrily he wrapped it around him and marched towards the door. He moved the damn string curtain and bumped into a goat; it looked at him and bleated. This was just getting better and better… There were hippie guys lying on a sleazy couch and on beanbags, they seemed very relaxed.

"Hey, man," one of the said when Klaus marched passed them.

"Shut up!" Klaus snapped.

"Woah, woah! What's with the negative vibes, man?"

Klaus wasn't sure whether he wanted to laugh or cry, couldn't this nightmare be over already…

"Wait!" the girl's voice shouted, she ran after him naked and grabbed his hand. "Where are you going, Moonbeam?"

Alright, he has had enough. Klaus revealed his fangs before turning to face the girl. Surprisingly she didn't startle at all, instead she revealed her own fangs. All the other hippies followed her example. No, no, no, he wouldn't have…

"Please tell me that I didn't turn you," he muttered.

"You sure did, man," one of the hippies said. "You were like, you love us and can't live without us. Outa sight, man!"

Klaus was unable to speak, this was worse than any nightmare. Somehow he managed to free his hand from the girl's grip and zoom out, the girl tried to follow him, but fortunately the sun stopped her. He had no idea where he was, the commune seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. It took forever before he reached the road and managed to stop a car, the driver laughed like crazy until Klaus broke the idiot's neck. The guy was wearing awful plaid pants and a floral print shirt, but even those were better than the bathrobe.

Klaus drove back to the city in complete silence; the ride seemed to last forever. He was more than relieved when he was finally home, that had been beyond horrible. He parked the stolen car in front of the house where he was currently staying, the nightmare was finally over. Unfortunately he ran into Elijah before he got to his room, Elijah's eyes widened when he saw him.

"What…what happened to you? You have been gone for days…"

"I don't want to talk about it," Klaus snapped. "Ever."

Elijah raised his eyebrows.

"Alright…"

"I mean it, Elijah, if you ever bring this up; I swear that I'll dagger you."

Elijah seemed confused, Klaus walked past him as fast as he could and marched to his room. Well, if he wasn't going to hell before, he would sure end up there now, he had created a whole bunch of vampire hippies. If that wasn't an evil thing to do, he didn't know what was.


End file.
